


One And The Same (There is no difference between us)

by Dragonslayer20



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonslayer20/pseuds/Dragonslayer20
Summary: Why are clones created? Are they used as organ donors? Are they a replacement for a loved one that had died? Or are they just tools that can be tossed aside like some item? The Salvatore School has a clone on their hands and what they are going to do with her depends on them.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Kudos: 14





	One And The Same (There is no difference between us)

**Author's Note:**

> Did I create a new story? Yes  
> Do I regret it? No  
> Am I going to continue the other story? Maybe  
> People say you should finish whatever you start. So?  
> Paul Wesley once said, "Yes, no, maybe, so."

It was the middle of July and the temperature outside was beyond hot. The night sky was filled with illuminated stars and the moon shone brightly through one of the windows in Josie and Lizzie’s room. The room was dark and the only light source came from the moonlight. The AC was filling the room with cold air, but the loud sound it produced also disrupted Josie’s sleep.

She laid in bed with her eyes still closed, in an attempt to fall back to sleep but finding that she wasn’t able to, so instead, she decided to get a glass of warm milk from the kitchen. She slowly got out of bed, afraid that she was going to accidentally wake her sister up. She had seen her sister without sleep and it’s not pretty. 

Quite scary, actually.

She slipped into her slippers and went to open the door. The floorboards produced a loud groan and Josie recoiled at the sound. At the corner of her eyes, she could see that her sister was still curled up into her blanket. She slowly stepped on the floorboards and walked across it without making another sound, thankfully. 

The door quietly creaked open and Josie quickly glanced at her sister, checking if she had woken up to the sound, but it seemed like she didn’t. Everything was so much louder in the middle of the night and Josie had to be careful with every step she took. The brunette stuck her head out to see if anyone was in the hallways and luckily for her, there wasn’t. 

She walked outside and carefully closed the door behind her. The hallways were usually crowded and loud, but right now, it was very quiet and desolate. Paintings were hanged on the walls, but Josie couldn’t see it properly because there wasn’t any proper lighting. 

She could only see the things the moon was shining on, but she had been around this place so many times that she practically memorized the pictures on the paintings. Most of them were painted by Hope while the rest were either bought or came from Art class.

Josie continued down the hall until she reached her favorite painting and she got closer to it so she was able to see the picture. This painting was near a window and luckily for Josie, the moonlight was also shining on it, like some art made by god, and the brunette completely agreed with that statement. 

She adored this painting not because Hope was the one who made it, maybe partially, but it was because this picture held significance. It was a picture of everyone surrounding Josie and Lizzie and they were laughing at a joke. A joke Josie had clearly forgotten, but the fond memories that it brought gave the brunette a reason to smile.

“That’s a nice painting,” a voice from behind Josie stated. “I wonder if it will be just as nice without you in it.” Then an arm was wrapped around her head and a cloth was placed in front of her mouth so she wasn’t able to scream. The brunette grabbed onto the attacker’s arm and tried to siphon from them, but she felt no magic which meant the person was human.

The cloth had some kind of sedative in it and Josie felt very fatigued until she completely passed out. She thought this was very cliche to the start of a horror movie.


End file.
